


You Matter Too

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck comes into the work after the disasterous dinner he has with his parents, and after finding out about Daniel. He spills everything out to the fire fam. Eddie comforts him after seeing how upset Buck he is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	You Matter Too

**Author's Note:**

> Full credits go to im-always-a-slut-for-kindness on tumblr for this idea! I saw their post and had to write it out :)

Buck was absolutely dreading going into work the day after the disastrous dinner he had at Maddie’s with his parents. The last thing he wants to do right now is save lives after learning about his dead brother his entire family kept from him, the dead brother that he was born to save, and failed to save.

“Morning Buckaroo,” Hen greets as soon as Buck makes his way upstairs. Everybody but Chimney is already there. Which is probably a good thing, because even Chimney knew about his brother before him, and kept it a secret from him. Buck knew that was mostly because of Maddie.

“Buck?” Eddie asks with concern when Buck doesn’t reply. Buck didn’t come home last night, and Eddie knows the family dinner was last night. He wanted to be there for his boyfriend, but Buck had wanted to face his parents alone, and Eddie respected that. Now, he’s starting to regret letting Buck go alone.

Buck looks up at Eddie. “Oh, hey guys,”

“Everything alright, Buck?” Bobby asks, looking just as concerned as the others.

“Turns out, I have a dead brother who died of leukemia, and the only reason I was born was to save him but clearly that didn’t fucking work and my family decided to keep this from me my entire life,” Buck says. He says it calmly, but the tone of his voice makes it clear that he’s upset.

Everybody is stunned as they listen to Buck rant.

“Do you want some coffee?” Hen asks.

“Ice-Cream?” Bobby asks, knowing ice-cream always makes him feel better when he’s upset.

Buck blinks a few times as he looks over at Bobby with confusion, before shaking his head. “No, I don’t want coffee or ice-cream. What I want is a family that doesn’t fucking lie to me and treat me like garbage!”

Eddie quickly stands up, and walks over to Buck, wanting to comfort him, but he doesn’t even know where to start after Buck dropped that bomb on them. “Buck, maybe you should sit down-”

“Maybe you should have taken today off,” Bobby corrects Eddie, frowning at Buck.

“No, I need the money,” Buck argues, looking at Bobby. “I’m fine. I promise I’ll be fine. I’m just… a little upset right now. Sorry. I didn’t mean to drop this all on you guys.”

“Don’t apologize, babe. From what it sounds like you have every right to be upset,” Eddie says. “Let’s talk, before we get called out. You need to let this out.”

Buck ends up taking coffee from Hen. He’d rather have a beer, but that’s not work appropriate.

Buck explains everything about his childhood to the team, and then he tells them about the explosive dinner that happened at Maddie’s last night, and how Maddie decided to expose the family secret to him after Buck found a picture of a kid that definitely wasn’t him.

“It was the only way that I could get their attention,” Buck continues to explain. “They never wanted another kid. They just had me for parts. Defective parts, as it turns out,”

“Hey, that’s not on you,” Eddie quickly tries to assure him.

Buck scoffs at that. “I doubt they would agree with that,” he mumbles.

“Are you gonna talk to them about it?” Bobby asks curiously.

“What am I gonna say, Bobby? Hey, sorry about your dead son but can we talk about me for a moment?”

“Daniel wasn’t their only son,” Hen adds. “You matter too, Buck.”

“Yeah, sure. Just- uh, not to them,” Buck mumbles, but everyone hears it loud and clear.

Eddie’s heart breaks as he stares at his boyfriend, hating that Buck is feeling so insecure about this, but Eddie can’t say he blames him. He would feel the same way after learning a family secret like that.

“Hey Cap. Sorry I’m late,”

Buck closes his eyes as soon as he hears Chimney’s voice.

“Buck, can we talk for a second in privacy?” Chimney asks, walking up to Buck.

“Why?” Buck asks, turning to look at Chimney. “They all heard the story. Everything’s out in the open.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I really wanted to-”

“I get it,” Buck says, cutting him off. “Maddie put you in a tough spot. She does that.” He scoffs, and then he shakes his head and starts walking towards the stairs.

“You need to call her!” Chimney shouts after Buck. “She really wants to talk to you!”

“Don’t worry, Chim,” Eddie says as he stands up, sighing. “I’ll talk to him about it.” He looks over at Bobby.

Bobby nods. “Try to convince him to go home while you’re at it. He shouldn’t be working in this state,”

“Yeah, I doubt that’ll happen, but I’ll try my best,” Eddie says, before hurrying after Buck. Eddie finds Buck in the bunk rooms, sitting on the edge of his bed. Eddie sighs, before walking up to him.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Buck mumbles.

Eddie chuckles. “No you don’t. Buck, you have every right to be upset with your parents. Maddie even. They should have told you about Daniel from the very start. They should have never treated you the way they did. I get that they were grieving over the loss of their son, but what happened was not your fault, and I don’t care if you think they would disagree with that.”

Buck slowly looks up at Eddie.

“You should go home,” Eddie says, reaching down to grab Buck’s hand. “Bobby’s giving you full permission to take the day off. I know you need the money, but you can always make it up later. I’m just worried about you. So, please. Go home. Give yourself time to think, or maybe you can spend the day with Christopher. I’m sure Abuela wouldn’t mind a break from watching him.”

“I want to work, Eddie,” Buck groans, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Eddie’s chest.

Eddie chuckles softly, gently running a hand through Buck’s hair. “I know you do, babe, but you and I both know that you don’t work well under stress,” he bends down and looks up at Buck. “Trust me on this.”

Buck sighs. “You’re right. I know that. I just… hate admitting that,”

“Thanks,” Eddie laughs, and gently pulls Buck up from the bed. “I love you. Please take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try my best. Just don’t be surprised if you come home to a million empty cartons of ice-cream,”

Eddie rolls his eyes, and then he grabs Buck’s hand and leads the way out of the bunks room.

Buck looks over and pauses when he sees Maddie talking to one of the other firefighters that work at 118. He takes a deep breath and looks over at Eddie. “Think I might take you up on that Christopher offer,”

“Go clock out. I’ll go talk to Maddie,” Eddie tells him.

Buck nods, and then he turns and walks away.

Eddie takes a deep breath, and then he makes his way over to Maddie, telling the other firefighter that he’s got it from here. “Hey, Maddie?”

Maddie looks over, and sighs in relief when she sees Eddie. “Eddie, thank God you’re here. I’ve been trying to get a hold of Buck all morning, and he won’t answer my calls. Do you know if he’s here?”

“He’s about to leave. Bobby is giving him the day off. He’s not in the right headspace to be working,” Eddie tells her. “I know you’re worried about him, but Buck just needs space right now.”

“I never meant to hurt him,” Maddie tries.

“I know, and I’m sure Buck knows that deep down too. He’s just…” Eddie sighs. “Give him some time. That’s all he needs right now. Time and space.”

Maddie frowns. “He’s really hurting, isn’t he?”

“Can you blame him?” Eddie asks. “His family has been keeping this a secret from him for his whole life? Then he finds out his parents didn’t even really want him-” He bites his lip slightly when he sees how upset Maddie looks. “Look, Buck’s going to hang out with Christopher. Try calling him in a few hours and maybe he’ll be in a better headspace for you to talk to him.”

Maddie slowly nods. “Alright. I’m sorry for bothering you like this, and thank you for taking care of Evan,”

“You’re fine, Maddie, and of course. Buck needs me now more than ever,” Eddie says. “I’ll walk you out.”

After Maddie leaves, Eddie goes to find Buck. Eddie walks Buck out to his jeep.

“Hey, expect a call from Maddie later. You don’t have to answer it if you’re not ready to talk to her yet,” Eddie tells him. “Just, please try and take care of yourself today.”

Buck nods, and then he wraps his arms around Eddie and hugs him. “Thank you. For everything,”

Eddie closes his eyes as he holds onto Buck. “You don’t have to thank me,”

Buck pulls away, and takes a deep breath. “Yes, I do. I, uh- should probably get going. I already called Abuela to tell her I was coming. Don’t want to keep Christopher waiting,”

“No, you definitely don’t. Especially if he knows he’s spending the day with his Bucky,” Eddie grins.

Buck rolls his eyes playfully. “I’ll see you later. Don’t get yourself killed,” he leans forward and kisses Eddie once, before climbing into his jeep. He flashes a reassuring smile at Eddie, before driving off.

“Think he’s going to be alright?”

Eddie looks over, and sees Bobby standing there with a worried look on his face. “Yeah. I think so,” he says. “He’s got us.”


End file.
